User talk:Twilightluver0429
I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! :-- TagAlongPam (Talk) 04:23, December 18, 2009 Help! we cannot decide if it's "Vampire" or "Vampyre" So go here http://vampires.wikia.com/wiki/Talk:Vampire_(subspecies) and vote! all'ight? LunaBella 00:49, March 1, 2010 (UTC) Congratulations on your awards! Welcome, and congratulations for already being able to receive 3 awards!! Keep up the great work, and let me know when you're ready for other awards! Sena 22:05, March 9, 2010 (UTC) LB HELLO! I'M LUNABELL! WOULD YOU LIKE TO BE FRIENDS WITH ME? ♥LunaBella♥ YAY!!! THEN I'LL TELL YOU A SECRECT!!! THERE'S A SHOUTBOX YOU CAN TALK WITH PEOPLE ON REALLY QUICK AND YOU GET IT BY GOING UP TO YOUR UPPER RIGHT HAND CORNER AND CLICKING "MORE" AND THEN "MANAGE WIDGETS" THEN YOU WILL FIND A SHOUTBOX THAT CAN HOLD MESSAGES UNTILL THEY ARE KNOCKED OFF, THAT RANGES FROM 1-50. I'M GLAD WE'RE FRIENDS!!! ♥LunaBella♥ I FORGOT TO TELL YOU YOU MUST REFRESH TO SEE THE OTHER'S REPLY!!! YOU DO THAT BY REFRESHING THE WHOLE PAGE OR SENDING ONE SPACE BAR WHICH SENDS NOTHING AND JUST REFRESHES IT!!! ♥LunaBella♥ it sucks a little but it's about nessie... ♥LunaBella♥ I LOVE!!! i think you have real potential! ♥LunaBella♥ WOOZY WORLD FOR PIGS!!! hey, are you still there? sorry about the "what?" that was for TLG but i didn't see you had posted... ♥LunaBella♥ SORRYILEFTBUTMYDADGOTHOMEANDWANTEDONSOIHADTOGETOFF!!!! ♥LunaBella♥ NOWYOUKNOWMYTWUENATUWE... you sorta lost me on that but OK!!! ♥LunaBella♥ i'm in the shoutbox. http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:LuckyTimothy http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Kmanwing http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Aylce_Hale http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Vampireerik http://twilightsaga.wikia.com/wiki/User_talk:Vampfreak atemping codes hopefully this is what you want, just copy this, and then go to your "preferences" under "more" somewhere there is something that says unique sig or something and you incert the code there, then check the box and go to the bottom and click "save" here's the code: Twilightluvero429 oh, crap! i'm sorry, it got messed up. i could try again if you want. Twilightluver0429] twifan Twifan Twifan one more atempt... i'm atempting to do this by separating the code. if there are two of " then just put one, and olny space bar when it says. k? first put in two [ then type "User" then ":" Then your user name. on space bar this "|" (it's above the "enter") < "span style = ""font-family" ":" "Bradley Hand" ; space bar "color:red;"" >Twifan< / "span" > and two more ]] then you're done :Here's the code that Luna is trying to give you: Twilightluvero429 -TagAlongPam (talk) 21:54, March 12, 2010 (UTC) ::No problem! Let me know if there's anything else you need. -TagAlongPam (talk) 22:16, March 12, 2010 (UTC) YAY!!! I'M SO HAPPY!!! ♥LunaBella♥ thanks, but i haven't finished the first yet either so... ♥LunaBella♥ Awards I've added your 'play ball' award, congratulations! Keep up the great work and let me know when you're ready for another one. Don't forget to try for some of the special awards, clean up vandalism or invite your friends to come and help on the wiki. Have fun! Sena 18:18, March 14, 2010 (UTC) hey, sorry i kept leaving, sundays huh? ♥LunaBella♥ HELLO!!! sorry i haven't replied today...brothers wanted me to go......outside! in the burning sun!!! how ya feelin'? (i'm in the shtbx...for once...) ♥LunaBella♥ sorry i'm not being a good friend, but we have one computer so it's hard to stay on all the time, i'll try to talk to you more, but it may end up where we have to talk over the talk pages. again, sorry. ♥Luna/Bella♥ I know right? it's just sooo annoying to have get off just as you get on! do you like Kerli? ♥Luna/Bella♥ Kerli. "Welcome to the tea party, wanna be a VIP?" haha! i love that! http://kerli.wikia.com/wiki/Tea_Party_(video)#Video Just listen and you'll fall in love! "Welcome to the tea party..." ♥Luna/Bella♥ doesn't have to, i don't think... ♥Luna/Bella♥ haha! so how's life over there? it's boring over here, i'm not even dressed yet, i'm still in my pjs... ♥Luna/Bella♥ ooh! >(* piano *)< sounds pretty. ♥Luna/Bella♥ sounds even prettier now!!! i don't remember how it goes though... ♥Luna/Bella♥ ahh. ♥Luna/Bella♥ elloeloelo!\ how's piano? ♥Luna/Bella♥ i'll help! what do you need? ♥Luna/Bella♥